Estableciendo la Historia
by Fairy Amaterasu
Summary: ¡Spoilers! — Luego de la terrible perdida de su primo, Hinata razona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, preguntándose si éste podrá corresponderle algún día. — Mientras tanto Sakura piensa en Sasuke y en todo el daño que éste le causo, ¿Podrá Sakura perdonarlo? NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. Correspondiendo a mis sentimientos

**Correspondiendo a mis sentimientos**

PVO Hinata

— ¿Qué sucedió con la promesa que hicimos? — susurró Tenten-san de una manera casi inaudible. Sin embargo yo la pude escuchar claramente. — Tú dijiste que regresaríamos juntos a Konoha… prometimos no alejarnos…

Ella estaba arrodillada frente a la tumba de Neji nii-san. Hablando ella sola entre lágrimas y sollozos. Ya el funeral se había acabado. Todos se habían ido, menos ella. Esperó a que todos los conocidos de Neji nii-san se marcharan para luego presentarse ante dicha tumba, con un traje negro y su castaño cabello recogido en dos moñitos, como de costumbre. Yo estaba escondida atrás de la escultura de la tumba del Shodaime Hokage. Ella no me veía pero yo sí a ella.

— Tú estabas muy preocupado por protegernos a todos, y no te preocupaste por ti. Ahora ¿Quién me ayudará a superarme? — preguntó Tenten-san. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, al igual que las mías.

Esta culpabilidad en mi pecho… siento que me está asfixiando. Yo nunca dude de mi amor por Naruto-kun. Yo a ese chico lo amo con cada célula de mi organismo. Sin embargo él parece que no me ama a mí. Y nunca lo hará. Siempre me pareció fascinante la solemne sonrisa, pura y sincera, que esbozaba incluso sabiendo que su vida era un asco. Él jamás se dejó caer en las redes del rencor, aun incluso cuando toda la aldea le despreciaba y maltrataba, él jamás sintió odio en su corazón. Nunca se dio por vencido. El encendió una antorcha para alumbrar el camino de innumerables personas que estuvieron a punto de descarrilarse hacia la oscuridad. Él siempre hizo lo correcto para todos, incluso sabiendo que su propia persona se podría ver perjudicada. Él simplemente fue mi inspiración para seguir viviendo.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Neji nii-san, el que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, creyó y confió en mí. Me enseñó a ser mi propia inspiración para vivir. Pero al finalél murió… por mi culpa. Sí, por mi culpa. Cada una de éstas ardientes lágrimas no bastarán para desahogar la pena que cargo en mi interior.

— ¿Quién me recordará que sí soy útil? Sabes…tú eras el único que no me veía como "la inútil chica de las armas"… — balbuceó Tenten-san apretando sus puños.

Yo siempre seguí a escondidaslos pasos de Naruto-kun. Quería verlo desde cerca, quería caminar a su lado… pero simplemente no podía. Yo era lo opuesto a Naruto-kun. Yo era la chica tímida que no conocía la palabra 'valor' y siempre tenía como primerainiciativa el rendirse. Pero eso cambió cuando Neji nii-san me enseñó que el secreto estaba en tener la valentía para afrontar todo lo que la vida me presentaba, ya que, "_el destino ama a quien no le teme_". Yo me esforcé mucho por cambiar, y junto a mí siempre estaba Neji nii-san, para tenderme una mano y decirme _"El que no ha caído no sabe cómo levantarse"_. Luego de eso aprendí a levantarme por mi misma, sin ayuda de nadie. Por primera vez sentí eso a lo que llaman 'valor' y borré de mi léxico la palabra 'rendirse'. Me elevé firmemente frente a un ser superior a mí, miré fijamente sus Rinnengan pero por primera vez no sentí miedo, porque estaba peleando por la persona que más amo. Tuve el valor de emitir por primera vez afuera de mi mente aquellas dos palabras: "_Te amo_". Estuve dispuesta a morir en la guerra por salvar a esa persona… pero quien murió fue Neji nii-san.

— ¡JODER NEJI ME DIJISTE QUE NO ME DEJARÍAS SOLA! — gritó Tenten-san sacándome de mis dolorosos pensamientos. — ¿Adónde encontraré a un amigo como tú, eh? — susurró.

Recuerdo que antes de partir a la guerra Neji nii-san me confesó su amor por mí. _"Hinata-sama, yo… la amo"_me dijo. Yo no le correspondí aun sabiendo lo que se sentía no ser correspondido. Pensé que era un amor de primos… hasta que esa noche, miré sus ojos casi sin vida, luego de haberse interpuesto entre lo que me causaría la muerte sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Y he pensado que quizás Neji nii-san si me amaba… yo amo a Naruto, y estoy dispuesta a morir por él. Neji nii-san me amaba, y murió por mí.

— Adiós, Neji… — musitó Tenten-san retirándose de la tumba. Yo deseé que caminara rápido para poder gritar… sacar todo este dolor que me estaba aguantando desde hace rato. Mis lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarme y asfixiarme… mi visión se tornó borrosa…

Sollocé el nombre de mi difunto nii-san, y al instante una tenue brisa surcó el cementerio, las hojas caídas se elevaron del suelo. Tenten-san ya se había ido, así que me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a ese pedazo de roca con las inscripciones del nombre de Neji. Otras personas también estaban ahí en ese lugar, llorando la muerte de sus seres queridos. Pues muchos hombres y mujeres habían perdido su vida en la guerra.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una música y alegres cantos. Provenían del centro de la aldea. Estaban celebrando el triunfo de la cuarta guerra, la derrota de Madara.

Miré nuevamente aquella roca, en cuyo inferior yacían los restos orgánicos de mi nii-san. No sé por qué pero cada vez que lo nombro me acuerdo de su sonrisa… esa que era muy inusual en él, no obstante cuando la dibujaba en su rostro irradiaba sinceridad. Él siempre reía cuando se sentía sinceramente feliz. Conmigo el rió en innumerables ocasiones. Al igual que con Hanabi nee-san, Tenten-san, Lee-kun y Gai-sensei.

— Hinata. — escuché que me nombraron. Volteé a ver a aquella persona ya sabiendo quien era. Pues esa voz la reconoceré hasta el fin de mis días.

— Naruto-kun. — susurré al ver sus cristalinos ojos azules. Dos lagrimas se desbordaron de su ojo derecho, y una salió de su ojo izquierdo más lentamente… surcaron sus rasgadas mejillas para luego caer al suelo, junto a mi mirada.

— Lo… lo lamento… — dijo Naruto-kun con voz entrecortada. — Maldición lo lamento tanto. — Me partió el alma verlo en esa condición. Luego me abrazó y yo simplemente quedé petrificada ante su tacto.

— Na-Naruto-kun…

— Hinata yo rompí mi palabra… — Naruto-kun se separó lentamente de mi hasta quedar a mi frente. Luego miró la tumba de Nejinii-san. — yo juré que no dejaría morir a mis amigos…

— Tú no le has fallado a nadie… pusimos la vida de todos en tus manos y tú luchaste hasta el final como Neji nii-san. — dije. Supongo que debo verme patética en este momento porque mis lágrimas no dejan de salir, y lo más frustrante es que no puedo evitarlo. — Tú jamás le has fallado a nadie y jamás le fallarás a nadie, porque tú simplemente eres Naruto Uzumaki.

Luego de mis palabras el cementerio entero se silenció. Naruto-kun miró fijamente mis ojos y limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos. Pude sentir mi corazón acelerarse y mis manos temblar ante su contacto. Su cálido y calmante tacto. Fue como si él le hubiera ordenado a mis ojos detener el llanto, ya que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir, cosa que yo no había podido lograr desde hace unas cuantas horas.

— Neji se liberó de la jaula que lo mantenía privado de su libertad; él murió por proteger a lo que más quería. Él no murió en vano… Yo no permitiré que Neji haya muerto en vano Hinata, haré lo que él murió haciendo. — dijo Naruto acercándose a mí. —tú has arriesgado tu vida por salvarme y yo no he tenido tiempo para agradecértelo, Gracias. Ahora seré yo quien vele por tu protección. — me dijo y seguidamente acarició mi mejilla con su mano. — Estos días he estado pensando, y he recordado que nunca jamás alguien me ha dicho que me ama verdaderamente, excepto tú, y me he dado cuenta de que yo también te amo.

No… acaso… ¿Naruto-kun acaba de decir que me ama? ¿Esto es real? Y si esto es real… ¿Por qué me siento tan confundida? ¿Yo amo a Naruto-kun? ¿¡Por qué me siento tan culpable!?

Yo amaba a Neji nii-san pero jamás se lo dije… eso es lo que hace queno pueda mover mis manos… ni pueda mover mi cuerpo.

De repente, sentí que Naruto-kun me besó. Juntó sutilmente sus labios con los míos y abrió su boca para rozar su lengua entre la comisura de mis labios. En ese momento reaccioné.

Yo llegué a amar a Neji nii-san por mucho tiempo pero no había querido aceptarlo. Incluso mi corazón desbordó de alegría al saber que él también me amaba a mí. Sin embargo… él ya no está. Y finalmente el hombre que he amado desde el comienzo de mi razonamiento me ha correspondido… Yo no le pude corresponder a Neji nii-san y jamás podré. Pero ahora es Naruto-kun quien me ha correspondido, y se siente muy bien. Qué triste que nunca pudiste sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento Neji nii-san.

Con mi mente aclarada pude recobrar la movilidad de mi cuerpo. Alcé los brazos rápidamente y abrasé a Naruto-kun como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Por este beso… mi primer beso con el hombre de mi vida, frente a timi querido nii-san, juro ser feliz junto a Naruto, tal y como me lo pediste muchas veces. Mientras Naruto y yo vivamos, tu voluntad jamás se extinguirá.


	2. Ser feliz

**Ser feliz**

PVO Hinata

— N-Naruto-kun — pronuncié mirándolo a los ojos luego de interrumpir el beso. — ¿Estas… hablando en serio?

— Juro que es así Hinata, no te estoy mintiendo. — me dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. — Yo de veras te amo.

Me lo dijo nuevamente. Dios, me lo estaba diciendo sin titubear, sin pensarlo. Parecía que sus palabras salían espontáneamente de su corazón, aquel al cual yo siempre quise pertenecer como más que una simple amiga, y que ahora me decía que me amaba. Estoy tan triste de no volver a ver a Neji nii-san, pero a la misma vez mi corazón rebosa de alegría. Estoy muy feliz de que finalmente Naruto-kun… mi Naruto-kun… me ame. Creo que estas lágrimas ya no son de tristeza, ahora son de alegría. Alegría de que el hombre de mi vida me arrope en sus brazos, y me mire de esa manera tan tierna y llena… de amor.

— Pero Hinata, necesito algo…

— ¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun? — le pregunté sin retirar mi mirada de sus orbes celestes.

— Necesito escucharlo de nuevo… yo, necesito escuchar que tú me amas. Dilo por favor.

— Naruto-kun yo te amo. — le dije avivadamente. — Te amo desde que vi por primera vez tu sonrisa, amo tus ganas de vivir, amo tus—

No pude seguir hablando ya que los labios de Naruto-kun volvieron a besarme, lenta y suavemente. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían de la emoción, esta vez no sentía vergüenza, me sentía más viva que nunca. Él me atajo a su cuerpo con ambas manos y me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí sus labios trazar una sonrisa durante el beso, lo que me indicó que él también estaba feliz. Estaba feliz de que yo lo amara.

De repente Naruto-kun se separó lentamente de mí. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban con nuestras bocas, y sus ojos miraban a los míos. Así permanecimos unos segundos, que por cierto han sido los más hermosos de mi vida. Pero luego él se separó de mí con la cabeza baja, mirando hacia la tumba que teníamos al frente.

— Oe Hinata… Tú ¿Querías despedirte de Neji? — preguntó cabizbajo. Quizás recordó que aun estábamos en el cementerio, al frente de Neji nii-san, y volvió a sentir tristeza. No me gusta verlo triste, así que me acerqué a él de nuevo y alcé delicadamente su rostro con mi mano, para que mirara mis ojos.

— No tendría por qué despedirme. Neji nii-san siempre vivirá aquí — Toqué su pecho al mismo tiempo que tocaba el mío. — en nuestros corazones.

Después de eso, Naruto dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Y me dio un fugaz y sonoro beso en los labios que me sonrojó hasta el límite.

— Que tal si vamos a comer ramen. — propuso con una gran sonrisa. Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió toda mi anatomía al verlo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en él. — Tómalo como nuestra primera cita de novios.

— No-novios… — balbuceé quedamente mirando su pecho. Naruto-kun… me veía… como su… ¿novia?

— Todo este tiempo he sido un perfecto idiota. — dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alzó su mano y acarició tiernamente mi roja mejilla. — Tú siempre te sonrojabas de esa manera tan linda y yo era tan ciego que no veía lo que tú sentías… Quiero remendar mi idiotez, quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti Hinata. ¿Te gustaría… ser mi novia?

Mi razón se nubló por un instante y mi respiración se redujo a un carente suspiro. La pregunta que acababa de hacerme había dejado en blanco mi mente, pero las palabras anteriores significaron más para mí. La verdad nunca me sentí deprimida al ver que Naruto-kun no percibía lo enamorada que estaba de él, yo sólo me conformaba con verlo desde lejos, saber que estaba bien y que era feliz. No pienso que Naruto-kun sea un idiota por eso. Pero ahora al saber que él quiere pasar el reto de sus días conmigo… ¡Saber eso me hace la mujer más feliz del planeta!

— siempre he querido ser tu novia. — le dije sonriendo.

— Entonces vamos a Ichiraku. Quiero gritarle al mundo que Naruto Uzumaki tiene la novia más hermosa del universo. — dijo tomándome de la mano. Yo asentí y la apreté. Siempre quise caminar al lado de Naruto, tomar su mano, como ahora… Dios, no quepo en mi felicidad.

Ambos vimos silenciosamente la tumba de Neji nii-san por unos segundos, y luego salimos de ahí calmadamente, sintiendo como la brisa en nuestros rostros secaba nuestras lágrimas.

.

_"Hinata-sama no se deprima, algún día el baka de Naruto se dará cuenta de que usted lo ama, y la corresponderá, y será feliz…"_

¿Me estas mirando Neji nii-san? Tú tenías razón. Espero que desde donde estés… puedas estar feliz junto a mí.

* * *

NeoElMostWanted gracias por tu comentario ^^


	3. Una segunda oportunidad

**Una segunda oportunidad**

PVO Sakura

— Entonces vamos a Ichiraku. Quiero gritarle al mundo que Naruto Uzumaki tiene la novia más hermosa del mundo. — dijo tomando a Hinata de la mano, y luego de unos segundos, vi que ambos caminaban juntos hacia la salida. Tal acto me hizo sonreír melancólica desde mi escondite, donde los observaba desde hace minutos.

Me alegro de que Naruto por fin haya encontrado el amor en la persona que siempre le había adorado en silencio. También me alegro de Hinata, creo que al final, ella es la única que merece el puesto de permanecer junto a Naruto y hacerle feliz por siempre.

No como yo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… y yo era tan orgullosa y confiada. Yo pretendía que Naruto siempre iba estar atrás de mí, persiguiéndome y pidiéndome bobamente que tuviéramos una cita, cuya jamás le acepté. El estar cerca de un chico como Naruto realmente te cambia, aprendes a entender un poco más la vida. Aprendes que todo no es color de rosa. Aprendes a valorar a tus amigos… aprendes a luchar por tus metas, y jamás rendirte. No sé exactamente cuando fue que empecé a sentir más que amistad por ese tonto rubio, pero lo que sí sé es que perdí mi oportunidad de estar en el lugar de Hinata, porque soy una completa estúpida que siempre estuvo enamorada de un hombreque simplemente repugna el ser querido por alguien.

Pero no es hora de sentirme deprimida. Hinata y Naruto parecen estar felices ahora, y lo correcto en este momento es sentirme feliz por ellos. Definitivamente Naruto merece la felicidad más que nadie en este mundo.

Salí de mi escondite y me aproximé a la tumba de Neji, donde hace minutos se encontraban esos dos. Un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi columna al ver nuevamente el nombre del Hyûga escrito en el epitafio. Oh vaya, creo que volveré a llorar… ya derramé muchas lágrimas por ti Neji, no creo que te guste ver llorar a tus amigos así que trataré de no derramar más. Ahora después de años de esfuerzo, finalmente he logrado convertirme en una chica poderosa, lo he logrado gracias a mis amigos, ellos son mi inspiración. Por eso, Neji, te prometo que los cuidaré a todos, principalmente a Naruto y Hinata, procuraré que nada se interponga entre su felicidad.

Suspiré de forma remarcada y decidí salir de ese triste lugar. Ya está oscureciendo y tengo una leve fatiga así que veré si alcanzo a Naruto y a Hinata para felicitarlos.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el centro de la aldea. Luego de un día de luto por las bajas de la guerra, la gente por fin estaba celebrando el triunfo. Los bulevares estaban coloridos, repletos de adornos, lámparas, risas y música alegre. Ese ambiente calmó mi mente, que la verdad estaba un poco confusa por todos los recientes hechos. Creo que yo resaltaba bastante entre la multitud ya que era la única que estaba vestida totalmente de negro, por el reciente funeral de mi amigo. Caminé un par de minutos y luego me conseguí con el único Uchiha de Konoha, y del mundo. El hombre que ha causado tanto dolor en mi corazón, me miró a los ojos y luego alzó su mano para saludarme.

— Hola Sakura. — me dijo inexpresivamente.

— Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estás? — pregunté sonriendo amablemente. Mi objetivo es parecer lo más indiferentemente posible, de modo que él no pueda detectar mi nerviosismo al verle. Frustrantemente mi cuerpo actúa de una manera contraria a mi razón. Odio amarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Bien. — me respondió igual de inexpresivo. Odio su inexpresividad, le hace parecer tan inhumano…

— Oh, me alegro. — dije tiernamente. — Bueno, me tengo que ir, bye. — Yo caminé y le pasé por el lado. Al darle la espalda serré los ojos con alivio. Mientras más lejos lo tenga, más calmada me sentiré. Definitivamente no me hace bien sentir este tipo de confusos sentimientos tan seguidamente. Me volveré loca si sigo así…

— Espera un momento Sakura, — dijo Sasuke-kun posicionándose frente mí, obstruyendo mi paso. — me permitirías hablar contigo unos minutos.

— Pues veras, yo me dirigía hacia Ichirakuporque Naruto y—

— No me importa… — interrumpió desviando su mirada al suelo. Ese acto por parte de él me sorprendió. — entonces puedes ir con Naruto, yo no me iré a ninguna parte así que luego tendrás algo de tiempo. Nos vemos luego, Sakura. — dijo él volteándose y siguiendo su camino.

La maldita psicología de ese Uchiha aun surtía efecto en mí. Que idiota soy…

— E-espera Sasuke-kun, en realidad no tengo casi hambre… si gustas podemos hablar ahora. — dije sonriendo.

— Bien… — Él asintió y luego ambos empezamos a caminar a la par, mientras los niños jugaban a nuestro alrededor. Así nos mantuvimos durante unos minutos, envueltosen un incómodo silencio, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño puente por donde pasaba un riachuelo.

— Y bueno, ¿De que querías hablar? — inquirí recostándome del barandal del puente al igual que él. Yo miraba hacia un punto indefinido del horizonte. La verdad no quería mirarle a los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que su mirada paralizaba mis extremidades e indagaba mis pensamientos… eso me frustraba.

Él tampoco me estaba mirando.

— Yo en realidad quería disculparme contigo, por todo lo que les he hecho… tanto a ti como a Naruto. — dijo Sasuke-kun. Vaya, sé cuánto le debe haber costado disculparse ya que conozco muy bien el grandísimo orgullo de él, y se lo agradezco, de veras. Pero no creo que sólo con eso pueda borrar el historial de sufrimiento que me ha hecho pasar durante estos años.

— Oh Sasuke-kun, dejemos todas esas cosas en el pasado ¿sí? Lo que importa es que ahora estás de regreso a Konoha y que verdaderamente cambiaste. — le dije esta vez mirando su rostro en perspectiva.

Repentinamente Sasuke-kun se colocó al frente de mí y fundió su azabache mirada en mis orbes jade.

— Sakura, no hace falta que trates de catalogar como insignificante todas los inhumanos actos que cometí, por mí está bien que sigas tratándome indiferentemente, pues no me merezco si quiera que me hables, pero quiero que sepas que enserio lo lamento. — dijo esta vez colocando un semblante de arrepentimiento el cual me sorprendió muchísimo. — Lamento haberte hecho sufrir. — luego de eso bajó la cabeza.

¿Será que en serió Sasuke-kun está arrepentido? ¿Puede él merecer una segunda oportunidad? ¡Joder ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo así?! Yo… yo me propuse a olvidar a Sasuke-kun ya que sólo su recuerdo me hacía daño. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que yo nunca podré dejarlo de amar. Así que a fin de cuentas lo que yo sentía por Sasuke-kun no sólo era un simple capricho de niña… yo enserio he amado a Sasuke-kun y nada cambiará, menos ahora que ya ha regresado.

Creo que lo mejor para mi salud sería comenzar desde cero. Sé que no puedo confiar en él pero… por esta vez le haré caso a mi corazón.

— Esta bien Sasuke-kun, yo te perdono. — le dije alzando su rostro con mi mano y luego palpando su hombro. — Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a Konoha y que seas el mismo de antes. — sonreí esta vez de una manera sincera.

Creo que Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta que esta vez no estaba fingiendo mi sonrisa.

— No, — espetó tomando mi mano. Dios, este ha sido el primer contacto entre él y yo desde hace mucho tiempo. Estoy súper nerviosa. — no quiero que me veas como el imbécil de antes que sólo se preocupaba por alcanzar una miserable venganza que al final no le llevaría a nada… — dijo. Y creo haber visto un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque no estoy segura. — quisiera que confiaras en mi…

Sasuke-kun soltó mi mano y luego se alejó de mí calmadamente. Introdujo sus manos en los bolcillos del traje negro que llevaba y se dispuso a seguir su camino…

Pienso que sí estaría bien empezar desde cero… después de todo, las heridas sanan con el tiempo, y aunque siempre queda una cicatriz, uno puede aprender a vivir con ella.

— ¡Ey Sasuke-kun! — grité corriendo hasta él. Volteó sobresaltado y luego me miró de manera ingenua. Se veía demasiado tierno. — ¿No te gustaría ir junto a mí a Ichiraku? De seguro nos encontraremos con Naruto y Hinata. ¿Qué dices?

— Está bien. — aceptó mi petición dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos retomamos el caminar juntos mientras nos dirigíamos a Ichiraku, pero esta vez compartimos una agradable conversación… un buen comienzo.

Espero que no vuelvas a fallarme nunca más Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!

* * *

NeoElMostWanted: Hola amigo! Me alegra que te hayan gustado las viñetas, la verdad no pensé que a alguien le gustara mi historia ya que hay que admitir que es un poco cliché, pero estaba rondando mi cabeza y la tuve que publicar. Gracias por comentar ^^

DarthMC: Bueno, aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, y aun quedan más jeje. Que bien que te hayan gustado, gracias por comentar :)

Davaru: Hola princesa, me emocionó mucho leer un review tuyo, que bueno que te haya gustado las viñetas ;) bien… Lo de el amor entre Neji y Hinata fue un poco confuso no?, hasta a mi me confundió un poco escribirlo n.n quizas haga un capitulo para explicar mejor eso... Gracias por comentar.

Nuharoo: Hola… gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado esta viñeta. Hasta la próxima.!


	4. Buena vista al cielo

**Buena vista al Cielo**

PVO Sasuke.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo demonios fue que llegué a este lugar, y creo que eso ya no importa. El cielo se ve muy azul desde aquí.

Estando en la oscuridad la percepción del mundo era tan vaga, fría, desolada, desinteresada, absurda. Ahora puedo respirar tranquilamente y puedo ver el cielo en su verdadero color. No sabría describir exactamente el porqué de toda mi irracional apreciación hacia este nuevo capítulo de mi vida, sólo sé que quiero olvidar el pasado, vivir el presente para construir un futuro lógico, donde el clan Uchiha renazca.

Naruto me obligó a venir a este lugar el cual me trae muchos recuerdos quisquillosos. Aquí, en esta azotea, el equipo 7 se presentó por primera vez frente Kakashi. Eso aconteció en la etapa más miserable de mi vida. Pero mi estúpido amigo me trajo hasta aquí literalmente arrastrándome, y luego no me quedó más remedio que acceder.

— Yo seré quien me convierta en Hokage, ten eso en claro, idiota. — me dijo Naruto repentinamente. Yo sólo emití un bufido de hastío. Ya me tenía harto de tanto dejarme en claro aquella oración. Casi hasta me la creía.

— Oe fracasado, ¿tu motivo por querer ser Hokage aún es el mismo? — pregunté aun mirando hacia el cielo. El no respondió mi pregunta. Aunque no lo estoy viendo apuesto que tiene un gesto de incredulidad.— Si mi memoria no falla, cuando nos presentamos aquí tú dijiste que tu meta era ser reconocido por los aldeanos como un héroe en vez de un demonio, por eso anhelabas ser Hokage. Pero ahora no sólo Konoha te ve como un héroe, sino todo el continente.

— Idiota, yo voy a ser Hokage para proteger a mi familia y a mi hogar hasta mis últimos días. — me respondió con tono firme. Yo supongo que con los términos 'familia y hogar' se refiere a 'amigos y aldea' —Voy a ser Hokage para quedar en la historia como el chico que dio su vida por su villa y prevalecer comoun ejemplo a seguir para futuras generaciones. Yo voy a ser Hokage para hallar eso que Nagato y Ero-sennin trataron de buscar hasta sus últimos días y murieron creyendo que no existía. — en ese momento volteé a ver a Naruto, él sonreía de esa manera que sólo podía concebir él. — La paz. — indicó.

Yo asentí y luego volví a mirar el cielo. Ese cielo que jamás había querido mirar con detenimiento porque simplemente estaba ocupado planeando venganzas… pero ahora me doy cuenta que, a veces, esa inmensidad celeste solía ser más interesante que ningún otra cosa. Vaya, quien lo diría. El famoso Uchiha vengativo llegando a la conclusión de que el cielo es interesante.

— Idiota. — me llamó Naruto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú por qué quieres ser Hokage? — me preguntó.

— Por lo mismo que tú. — me da fastidio responderle debidamente.

— Cuando yo sea Rokudaime Hokage quizás llegaré a un acuerdo contigo para compartir el puesto de Hokage. — indicó alzando una ceja. — Así que trata de convencerme desde ya. — comentó sonriendo.

Tal comentario me hizo recordar la historia que me narró Hashirama-san después de revivirlo, que él y Madara alguna vez llegaron a un acuerdo para compartir el puesto de Hokage, sin embargo el Uchiha era tan egoísta que se negó y decidió que era mejor batallar para conseguir tal título, así sólo una persona tendría el poder. Con ello he aprendido también que, por algún motivo, al final el bien siempre prevalecerá. Yo no quisiera repetir esa historia nuevamente.

— Fracasado. — hablé.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, te estoy insultando.

— Idiota. — Naruto frunció el ceño y luego empezó a mirar el cielo. Creo que al final le llamó la atención que yo no apartara mi vista de ese extenso firmamento. Pero luego el bostezó. Je, aún sigue siendo el mismo idiota imperativo de hace años…

— Konoha… — mencioné y al instante Naruto me miró. — es la aldea por la cual Itachi luchó hasta la muerte. Me atrevería a decir que él fue la persona más desdichada de todos los tiempos, sufrió las penas de sus propios actos durante años para proteger esta villa y se aseguró que, incluso después de muerto, la aldea fuera protegida a como diera lugar. Él hizo lo correcto para todos y se olvidó de sí mismo. Por esa razón voy a asegurarme de proteger eso que él murió protegiendo. Yo seré el próximo Hokage. — dije.

— El destino será quien decida eso. — expresó él. — Creo que Itachi es el ninja más honorable que existió, deberías estar orgulloso de él, idiota.

— Hpmh. — Hashirama-san y yo pensamos igual que Naruto. El honor de Itachi fue más grande que todos sus pecados.

Sin embargo jamás perdonaré que haya extinguido a nuestro clan.

No sé qué sucederá luego. Y realmente no quisiera repetir la historia de Madara y Hashirama-san. Pero estoy seguro que me convertiré en Hokage, a como dé lugar.


End file.
